survivorvdfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Onde está Vino? Tá Vino
| episodio= 8/19 (321) | exibicao= 26 de março de 2017 | anterior= | seguinte= }} " " é o oitavo episódio do Survivor VD: Coreias - Blood VS Water. A frase do episódio foi dita por Aislan após Vino ter sido removido do jogo. 'História' Após separados em novas duas tribos totalmente equilibradas, os participantes foram surpreendidos com uma prova surpresa. Nessa prova eles teriam que tirar fotografias com uma lista de objetos presentes no jogo Ragnarok, um jogo de origem coreana. Leonam e Eduardo Leal demonstraram bastante insatisfação durante a prova. Leonam primeiro por ser surpreendido com uma prova inesperada, já Edu não gostou de ter uma foto da tribo invalidada. Foi nesse momento que Leonam soltou em um pico de raiva: "Quero o meu salário". Em reclamação ao tempo dedicado para a prova. A inconformação do Edu se baseava na foto do hibisco que foi tirada com um botão fechado, enquanto a moderação só aceitava flores abertas. Leo então lamentou: "Passei vergonha na feira das flores." Entretanto essa frase do Leo traduz um pouco o sentimento dessa prova: passar vergonha. Entretanto, mais do que a dificuldade de uma prova a longo prazo, eles precisavam pela primeira vez competir contra seus familiares. Como será que foi para Erick correr atras de objetos ao mesmo tempo que usa irmã? Ou para Aislan e Leo competirem entre si? Será que Edu e Adriano ou Amanda e Samuel estão tendo dificuldades agora que se separaram? A expectativa pelo conselho tribal era grande já que as duas tribos tinham 4 Gajogs e 4 Salangs, o que fez com que Issa filosofasse: "Será que hoje a água vai limpar o sangue ou o sangue vai imundar a água?" Após a conferência dos pontos, Salang se deu a melhor mandando Gajog para o conselho tribal. Entretanto, se a plateia esperava ansiosamente o nome do primeiro eliminado após a mistura de tribos, o resultado não foi muito satisfatório. Vino foi removido do jogo e o conselho tribal foi cancelado. Vino, o mesmo que venceu a única prova de imunidade individual e que quando teve oportunidade assumiu o posto de capitão da tribo, não conseguiu cumprir a promessa a que veio. Intercalando entre jogador dedicado e ausente estressado, Vino foi removido por ter ficado dois conselhos tribais sem votar. Além de removido, acabou virando alvo de algumas piadas entre os jogadores como "Where in the world is Vino SanDiego?" por Leonam, "Cade Vino? Ta Vino." por Aislan ou "Esse ban vai ser lembrado por muitos anos nas aulas de história" por Trukan. Entretanto a pergunta que não foi respondida naquela noite era: quem será o bottom da nova Gajog se Vino não tivesse sido removido? E essa pergunta foi respondida no mesmo episódio já que na nova prova de imunidade a Gajog novamente perdeu. A prova consistia em realizar individualmente diferentes provas e ao finalizar, passar o bastão para um membro da sua equipe continuar, até que a primeira tribo que finalizasse ganhava a imunidade. No conselho tribal, ao ser questionado o porquê de ser um dos primeiros participantes a ser escolhido para a tribo, Erick foi sincero: É sinal de que sou uma pessoa querida! Enquanto Thainná recebeu votos sendo criticada por seu Social, Leonam acabou sendo o mais votado e o eliminado, num irônico blindside, já que ele foi o responsável por iniciar a montagem das novas tribos. Será que ele confiou nas pessoas erradas? Será que não conseguiu suportar o grande alvo? O fato é que a justificativa de um dos votos resumiu bem sua trajetória: "você foi do poder a bottom". 'Dia 17' '9º Conselho Tribal' Nota: Como Vino não apareceu para votar mais uma vez, nenhum voto foi lido, em vez disso ele foi imediatamente removido do jogo. Apesar disso, essa tabela consta os votos que foram dados naquele CT. 'Dia 18' '10º Conselho Tribal' 'Ainda na Competição' 700px